Field of the invention
This invention relates to splined joints between rotary members, one of which is a male member (herein termed the shaft) and has a plurality of axially extending radially outwardly projecting teeth spaced apart angularly about the rotational axis of the shaft, and the other of which is a female member (herein called the "muff") and has a plurality of axially extending radially inwardly projecting teeth spaced apart angularly about the rotational axis of the muff, the teeth of each of these members fitting in the grooves between the teeth of the other member as a close sliding fit to permit of relative axial sliding movement between the members whilst torque is transmitted between them.
Such joints are hereinafter called splined joints of the kind specified.